Prejuicios
by Mistery Granger
Summary: Hermione y Draco mantienen una relación secreta, cuando es descubierta son victima de los prejuicios ... la historia de un amor que empieza color de rosa y termina de la peor manera posible


_A veces la muerte es el único antídoto al veneno de la vida._

Disclamier: Ya se saben el rollo de siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen y son de Jk … también tengo que decir que este fic se inspiro en el one shot de Gabi (la muerte es el unico remedio) lo use casi entero (y le agregue el resto)… la otra parte la escribí una tarde cuando sentía que el mundo se me venia abajo … dejen un comentario aunque les parezca una porquería

El sol se asomaba por las ventanas y se filtraba por las suaves cortinas de terciopelo rojo...

iluminando tenuemente el rostro de una chica de no mas de unos 17 años, se encontraba en

camisón y arropada hasta el cuello por unas finas telas rojas y blancas de terciopelo, la imagen de

la chica era hermosa, sus rizos alborotados eran peculiares y llamaban la atención sus ojos cafes

se encontraban cerrados y agotados pero eso no le quitaba el semblante de profunda paz... esa

chica era Hermione Granger, ella tenia una vida perfecta, buenos amigos, padres amorosos,

maestros deseándole un buen futuro, pero ya nada de eso importaba puesto que todo se había

ido por el caño cuando conoció al amor de su vida y al mismo tiempo su final …

_**Hermione había conocido a lo que aparentaba ser el hombre perfecto Draco Malfoy... el **_

_**era **__**de la aristocracia, amable (con los que le agradaban), guapo, con dinero todo lo que una **_

_**chica desearía inclusive Hermione pero ella no se enamoro de el ni por su bonita cara, **_

_**ni **__**por su dinero, ni porque fuera de la aristocracia, la única razón era porque el le **_

_**había **__**demostrado y enseñado a vivir la vida disfrutando cada momento, sin planearlo, **_

_**sin **__**calcularlo pero el era un Malfoy y ella una Granger, el un sangrepura y ella una **_

_**impura, **__**pero se amaban o eso fue lo que pensaba Hermione** _

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,FLASH BACK ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,

Una chica de cabellos alborotados, lloraba amargamente de rodillas mientras era observada por

quien ella considero su "gran amor" si esa era la gran historia, que comenzó con un día cualquiera

para marcar el fin de su existencia, Hermione había renunciado a todo: a ser la perfecta, a ser

amiga de Ron, Harry y Ginny, la buena vida que tenia en fin todo y la única razón había sido un

chico... Draco, como había pasado nadie sabia ni siquiera ella, simplemente el amor había llegado

sin ser anunciado así como repentinamente llega el invierno y no nos queda nada mas que

aguantarlo.

El había llegado como si nada un hermoso día soleado yo me encontraba en la orilla del lago

haciendo los deberes de encantamientos... y el, pues bueno el había llegado a molestar aunque no

era nada extraño ni fuera de lo común

Esa era su relación el la insultaba, ella lo insultaba a el, se enojaban (en este caso Herm se enojaba

y Draco reía) y ya era todo, sus temas de conversación eran los comunes entre dos enemigos...

Insultos, Insultos, Humillaciones, Insultos, básicamente insultos.

- Hey sangresucia donde estar Potter y Weasley?-pregunto con su habitual tono de arrastrar las palabras y con una arrogancia incomparable

- están en Hogsmeade-respondí, porque le había dado aquella información ni idea, tal vez pensé que así se iría mas rápido...

- y tu porque no?-pregunto con fingida curiosidad

- porque estoy haciendo deberes, en vez de desperdiciar mi tiempo, e visto demasiadas veces Hogsmeade como para olvidarlo- respondí con escepticismo... y era verdad ya lo había visto como mil veces no me iba a morir

-si, a mi también me aburre- me dijo sin su habitual arrogancia

-te sientes bien hoy Malfoy?-pregunte eso era raro, aun no me había insultado ni nada por el estilo.

-desde cuando te importo Granger?- respondió el alzando las cejas en seña de impresión

-desde que hablas civilizadamente conmigo, sin usar insultos- respondí con naturalidad

-bueno, digamos que no tengo hoy ganas de torturarte- respondió el sonriendo

-porque sonríes?-pregunte aun mas extrañada que antes

-porque te ves especialmente hermosa hoy-dijo pude notar que en su sonrisa no había mentira y lo sabia por todos los idiotas que trataban de comprarme a menudo con sonrisas hipócritas y demás

-te estas burlando verdad?-dije dejándole claro que no quería bromas

-no, te estoy diciendo la verdad, desde hace tiempo me llamas la atención-respondió el con absoluta sinceridad

-eres buen actor¿sabes?-dije sin querer creerme todo ese cuento.

No pude reaccionar a lo que paso después lo único que se y que recuerdo y que quiero recordar

es que me encontraba besando los labios de Draco, eran suaves, carnosos, calidos y

extremadamente dulces, como era que pasaba todo eso? porque mi lógica y mi cerebro no

reaccionaban, quizás era porque me gustaba la sensación que sentía en aquellos instantes o era

porque yo Hermione Jane Granger amaba a Draco Malfoy... no eso no podía ser posible!

Entonces porque no hacia nada para impedir que me besara? tal vez solo era diversión, no yo no

era así, no era como Chang o como Parvatti o Lavander, yo no, simplemente no estaba en mi

naturaleza besar a un chico por besarlo.

Con el tiempo, Draco y yo, manteníamos una relación en secreto... nadie lo sabia, éramos

enemigos durante el día y amantes durante la noche, así era, así tenia que hacer, todo porque el

era un Malfoy y yo una Granger, eso era todo, nuestros apellidos remarcaban nuestro destino con

fuego... simplemente no estábamos destinados a estar juntos pero ya no había vuelta atrás, nos

amábamos y lo demás no importaba porque así era el amor, así es el amor, no importa de quien

se trate, el amor es ajeno a los ojos de los demás y que mas daba que no pudieran estar juntos

fuera de Hogwarts lo estarían dentro de el... y se habían jurado verse después de salir del colegio,

no siempre, pero cuando pudieran lo harían.

Todo parecía tan real, Hermione se sentía en un sueño hecho realidad, Ron y Harry estaban

empezando a sospechar, la actitud de Hermione había cambiado, ya no era la misma, no, ya solo

le importaba Malfoy y se estaba olvidando de que debía ser un secreto... con el tiempo Harry y

Ron y el mundo se enteraron... fue el fin de sus vidas,

Ron no se lo podía perdonar jamás lo haría ¿porque? Porque Draco era un Malfoy y ella una

Granger, es que nadie le importaba el amor? todos se basaban en un estupido apellido?

McGonagall jamás se volvió a portar igual con Hermione ¿porque? porque la perfecta prefecta y

premio anual, Hermione se enamora de Draco, Ron y Harry la humillaron diciéndole que ella los

había traicionado, Ginny no le perdono haberle destruido el corazón a su hermano y Draco... oh

Draco! el la hirió mas que nadie ese había sido el peor día de su vida, lo había perdido todo y la

persona por la que había renunciado la dejo...

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,End FLASH BACK ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,

-Draco tengo algo muy importante que decirte… - le dijo la castaña sonriendo …

-Hermione... yo también tengo que decirte algo- dijo Draco tratando de sonar amistoso, pero algo en su tono le decía a Hermione que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar.

-que?-pregunto la chica con lagrimas empapándole el rostro

-yo... no te amo, todo fue una mentira una apuesta para ser mas preciso-dijo Draco tratando de no herir tanto a la chica

-QUE?-grito la chica todos voltearon a verlos con odio y decepción en sus ojos.

-tal como lo escuchaste, Zabinni y yo hicimos una apuesta y yo lo siento-trato de disculparse Draco

-LO SIENTES? OH CLARO QUE DEBERIAS SENTIRLO! RENUNCIE A MI VIDA POR TI! ENTIENDES LO DEJE TODO POR TI! POR UN IMBECIL, NO DEBI CREERTE, NO DEBI CREERTE-decía una y otra vez Hermione

mientras sus lagrimas y sollozos eran escuchados por todo Hogwarts

-Herms no hagas una escena por favor-dijo Draco sin poder mirarla a los ojos, nada de lo que decía era verdad, su padre lo había amenazado con matar a Hermione si no terminaba su relación con ella

-QUE NO HAGA UNA ESCENA? QUE DESCARO MALFOY! ERES UN IMBECIL, OJALA TE PUDRAS EN EL INFIERNO!-grito Hermione llevada por la rabia y el enojo... y la infinita tristeza de su corazón roto

-Herms...- fue lo único que pudo murmurar el chico antes de que Hermione saliera con el rostro lleno de lágrimas y con el corazón hecho trisas.

Habían pasado ya 3 meses y nada en la vida de Hermione había mejorado, ahora a pesar de ser

traidora era la burla de todos, de los Slytherins, de los Gryffindors, inclusive de sus supuestos

amigos pero no de Draco, el muy cobarde no era capaz de mirarla a los ojos -imbecil- pensaba

Hermione siempre que el maldito sabor de Malfoy regresaba a sus labios y ella solo podía

maldecirse y llorar amargamente y Malfoy bueno el estupido ese había vuelto a su vida, salir con

cualquier puta que le pusieran enfrente.

Hermione despertó había tenido un hermoso sueño... había soñado que su vida había vuelto a su

orden, ay ojala fuera verdad pero la triste realidad era que no era nada... ya no era nada y gracias

a Malfoy eso jamás se lo perdonaría, jamás se lo había perdonado hasta el día de hoy el le había

pedido disculpas inclusive le había tratado de explicar porque había echo eso... pero a ella no le

importaba, estaba harta! su vida era un mierda gracias a el! espero que estés orgullos-pensó con

amargura

_**Hermione había conocido a lo que aparentaba ser el hombre perfecto Draco Malfoy... el **_

**_era __de la aristocracia, amable (con los que le agradaban), guapo, con dinero todo lo que _**

**_una __chica desearía inclusive Hermione pero ella no se enamoro de el ni por su bonita _**

**_cara, _****_ni __por su dinero, ni porque fuera de la aristocracia, la única razón era porque el le _**

**_había _**_**demostrado y enseñado a vivir la vida disfrutando cada momento, sin planearlo, **_

_**sin **__**calcularlo pero el era un Malfoy y ella una Granger, el un sangrepura y ella una **_

_**impura, **__**pero se amaban o eso fue lo que pensaba Hermione **_

Ese día transcurrió como cualquiera lo maestros le daban puntos por sus respuestas pero ni

siquiera la miraban ella era invisible solo existía para hacer deberes y para sumar puntos a

Gryffindor, las constantes burlas de sus amigos, si ese día era como cualquiera y Hermione estaba

mas decida a hacer lo que iba a hacer aunque fuera una estupidez... era la única solución y la

usaría...

Se sentó a la sombra del cerezo donde solian compartir las tardes con Draco cuando queria

alejarse del bullicio del castillo, recostada en el arbol medito su situación … un sin fin de

pensamientos cruzaron por su mente

_**Tomar un puñal **_

_**y hundírselo en el vientre.**_

_**Sentir el frío paralizante del metal,**_

_**el dolor,**_

_**la sorpresa de que uno se está muriendo.**_

_**Barbitúricos: Lo más común.**_

_**El sueño eterno.**_

_**No se siente nada.**_

_**Los cobardes se suicidan con barbitúricos.**_

_**Con un arma de fuego:**_

_**Presionar la boca del cañón**_

_**contra el paladar.**_

_**A veces la bala patina en la sien**_

_**porque el impacto de la detonación**_

_**sacude la mano.**_

_**Ahorcarse: Queda la lengua tiesa.**_

_**¿Suicidarse?**_

_**¿Por un desengaño?**_

_**Hay quienes se tiran de los edificios **_

_**y quedan paralíticos.**_

_**Existen también los que se meten**_

_**a las jaulas de los animales:**_

_**Caso contrario al de los barbitúricos.**_

_**Los suicidas escriben cartas **_

_**que empiezan así: "No se culpe a nadie de mi muerte."**_

_**Pero de todos modos inician una averiguación.**_

_**¿Será el suicidio una puerta falsa**_

_**como todo el mundo le llama?**_

_**¿se suicidaría?**_

_**¿No?**_

_**¿Sí?**_

_**¿Por qué?**_

_**¿Escribiría una carta antes de hacerlo?**_

_**¿Suicidarse?**_

_**¿Tomar un puñal y hacer como los japoneses?**_

_**¿Tragar barbitúricos?**_

_**¿Cortarse las venas?**_

_**Puede elegir cualquier método,**_

Lo había decidido, era su única salida, no tenía otra opción …

Sin ti soy nadie – pensó Herms – nos volveremos a ver en la otra vida Draco

Antes de llevar a cabo lo que había planeado tomo su cuaderno y escribió una carta …

_Querido Hogwarts:_

_Como olvidar los buenos momentos que pase aqui, los bellos amigos que hice a pesar de _

_que ya no me hablan y ni si quiera me miran yo todavía los quiero, todas las experiencias _

_inolvidables, las aventuras y buenos momentos que viví, las risas, pero ya no... ya no... Ya _

_no ni nunca más¿porque? porque ya no le encuentro sentido a mi vida, no tengo razón de _

_ser... todo es tan horrible. Las constantes burlas y ser ignorada por todos me han recordado _

_lo que era y lo que soy y lo que siempre seré… nada_..._ solo la sabelotodo, la indeseable y _

_mucho apodos que me han puesto últimamente y que dicen exactamente lo que soy y lo que _

_siempre fui… una estupida… ¿tanto tengo que pagar porque solo una vez me deje llevar _

_por el corazón, porque una vez deje de lado los prejuicios y me permití sentir? ... no _

_entiendo como llegue a este punto en mi vida, yo tenía una buena vida, unos buenos _

_amigos, buenas relaciones con los profesores un futuro prometedor, entonces como fue que _

_lo perdí todo... ¿porque me enamore de él¿Por eso? fui feliz junto a él, lastima que _

_ustedes no se pudieran entenderlo¿tanta rivalidad existía que no los dejo aceptar que yo lo _

_amaba?, pero supongo que les reconfortara saber que tuvieron razón, Malfoy fue un idiota. _

_Aprovecho esta carta para confesarles que estoy embarazada … recuerdo que cuando me _

_entere corrí feliz a contárselo, un nuevo futuro se hacia presente … tal vez así conseguirían _

_ver que nuestro amor era real … pero nunca pude decirle porque el me dejo, me abandono _

_como si fuera un juguete sucio y roto … espero que saber que él nunca me quiso los haga _

_felices … pero lo siento mucho, lo quiero y siempre querré aunque para el fui solo fui una _

_apuesta, una más en su cama… no quiero que me recuerden como la imbecil que se _

_enamoro de una serpiente y dejo que su veneno la consumiera, si no como lo que fui antes _

_de conocerlo…una gryffindor orgullosa, caprichosa, algo mandona y obstinada … pero por _

_sobre todo, una amiga. _

_Adiós para siempre, con amor_

_Hermione Granger_

He aquí mi último suspiro – pensó

_**Siempre te di toda mi vida y me entregue por completo**_

_**tú eras la razón de mi existencia**_

_**ahora apagas mi luz y me quitan tu amor**_

_**nunca espere este dolor que hoy le has hecho a mi corazón**_

_**pero porque te quiero, te deseo que seas feliz**_

_**y que nunca te hieran como lo has hecho a mí**_

Luego que la termino las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, incapaz de controlarlas, un par

cayeron en el pergamino, ya no había vuelta atrás... no ya no la había

- dagger – dijo ella segura de si misma … ya no habia forma de arrepentirse, ya lo había hecho

Sintió como las dagas rasgaban su delicada piel, hilos de sangre brotaban de sus finas muñecas, el

aire se le escapaba de los pulmones… el corazón se detenía, ya no bombeaba más, cerro sus ojos

y una ultima lagrima se deslizo por su rostro, ya no sentía nada… pronto todo acabaría, en el

mismo lugar donde había empezado … donde lo había besado por primera al que una vez fue su

felicidad y ahora era el causante de su muerte …

_**Te quiero más que a mis ojos,  
te quiero más que a mi vida,  
más que al aire que respiro  
y más que a la madre mía.**_

_**Que se me paren los pulsos si te dejo de querer,  
que las campanas me doblen si te falto alguna vez.**_

_**Eres mi vida y mi muerte,  
te lo juro, compañero;  
no debía de quererte,  
no debía de quererte  
y sin embargo te quiero.**_

La noticia corrió como bomba por Hogwarts, nadie dejaba de hablar de aquello, nadie dejaba de

llorar, nadie, nadie, pero el que peor se sentía era Draco... la había dejado cuando ella mas lo

necesitaba, jamás se lo perdonaría. Ella le había dado su amor como nunca antes lo habia hecho y

un hijo!… un hijo por Dios!… y él solo había tomado el camino fácil … la había dejado, no había

sido capaz de enfrentarse a su padre por ella … la razón de sus existencia, la luz que dibujaba un

futuro no tan siniestro …

Ginny, Harry y Ron se sentían igual o peor que él... pues le habían dado la espalda a su mejor

amiga, todos lloraban profesores y alumnos... todos... queriendo y deseando por lo menos

haberle dicho un adiós... pero la muerte llega repentinamente y la de Hermione llego por culpa de

todos, fue victima de los perjuicios de sangre, ahora solo les quedaba aquel remordimiento en el

corazón y la bella sonrisa de Hermione opacada por sus lagrimas...

Se escondió en las sombras, como si tuviese miedo. En las sombras, como si fuera parte de ellas,

y se convirtió en una mientras los meses pasaron.

Olvidó cómo era que alguien lo mirase a los ojos con ternura. Olvidó la sensación se ser tocado

por alguien con cariño, de estar cerca en espíritu de quien no fuera su propio reflejo en el cristal

de la ventana. Quiso desaparecerse con la niebla de la madrugada, pero sus pies siempre se

quedaban en el mismo lugar. Miraba al cielo con la esperanza de encontrar una respuesta, pero lo

único que conseguía era la cegadora luz del sol, que le quemaba los ojos y lo obligaba a mirar a

otro lado.

Y se dio cuenta de que no podía sacarla de su cabeza. Era su maldición; era su sueño y su

pesadilla. ¿Como habia sido tan cobarde para dejarla?

Encendió el cigarrillo que tenía en los labios e inhaló, dejando que el humo inundara sus sentidos.

La tranquilidad artificial llegó a sus ojos, haciendo que los cerrara; a su boca, saboreando en el

paladar el aroma del tabaco; a sus oídos, bloqueando todo sonido que no fuera el latir de su

corazón; y finalmente a su cerebro. Por un momento, todo pareció perder importancia.

No quería saber lo que pasaba fuera de su habitación en la penumbra. Todo estaba bien dentro

de la voluta de humo que salía de sus fosas nasales, como el tizne de un dragón con la sangre tan

fría, que el calor que exhalaba no era siquiera suyo.

Se levantó súbitamente del sillón, y se llevó el cigarro a los labios sólo para darse cuenta de que

se había terminado más pronto de lo que había calculado. Lo presionó contra el cenicero de

cristal y buscó en su bolsillo un nuevo cigarro; lo puso desesperado en su boca y estaba a punto

de encenderlo …

Pansy cerró la puerta tras ella y se arrojó a sus brazos, sin haber alcanzado a escuchar ni ver lo

que estaba haciendo, y sin importarle que él no la estrechara de vuelta. Sintió su respiración junto

a su cuello y se estremeció, no por emoción ni mucho menos, sino porque le provocaba una

repulsión que terminaba en continuos escalofríos. Controló su propia respiración agitada y dejó

caer el cigarrillo recién encendido sobre el cenicero, dejando que se consumiera.

—Cada vez estás más delgado, Draco. Si no comes, te vas a desaparecer.—bromeó con un tinte de preocupación.

Prefirió no responder. Sabía y le constaba que para Pansy no era más que piel y oro. Seguía

acurrucándose en sus brazos, y quiso apartarla de sí en ese mismo instante.

Sabía que ella presentía algo. Había pasado ya un mes desde aquella noche en que su vida había

perdido sentido y era imposible verle un futuro: la noche de su exilio del mundo en el que siempre

vivió. La noche en que se ganó el odio del mundo que conocía. Podía imaginarse lo que le pasaba

a Pansy por la cabeza, y se preparó para ello, aún sin ser quien dijera la primera palabra al respecto.

— todavía la amas

—¿y a ti que te importa? preguntó fríamente. Ella se apartó de él, mirándolo incrédula.

No recordó que le doliera ni un poco ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Cómo puedes siquiera negarlo?

El rubio solo volvió a mirar a la ventana.

Casi pudo escuchar sus pensamientos de nuevo, remembrando todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos.

Tomó aire y guardó las manos en los bolsillos, acariciando la cigarrera en su bolsillo derecho.

- Vete quiero estar solo

Pansy abandonó la habitación hecha un mar de lágrimas. A él no le importó en lo más mínimo.

Continuó con la vista fija en la ventana, admirando la caída de las gotas de lluvia, imaginando cómo se verían adornando el cabello castaño de su adorada Hermione…

¿Por qué la habia dejado? No encontró más respuesta que otra pregunta ¿Par que habia sido tan cobarde? Se engañó durante todo este tiempo, convenciéndose de una falsedad que había ahogado lo verdadero, que ahora luchaba por salir.

Volvió a encender el cigarrillo que había dejado caer, se lo llevó a los labios

Destruyó el humo con las manos, dispersándolo en el viento. Respiró agitadamente tratando de que el miedo no lo poseyera.

—No necesito a nadie—reiteró—. ¡A nadie! Soy Draco Malfoy, maldita sea ¿cuándo he necesitado a alguien?

_**Siempre.**_

Draco comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, con pasos alterados y erráticos. Pansy siempre le había dicho que lo necesitaba, pero él nunca le respondió. No la necesitaba a ella, no la quería, no quería ver sus ojos y su sonrisa esperanzada en acabar el resto de sus días con él.

Tampoco necesitó de sus padres para fines que no fueran mera imagen; se sentía deslindado de ellos emocionalmente, especialmente hacia su padre. Lucius nunca había estado cuando él lo necesitaba, él haría lo mismo.

El humo se retorcía en el aire mientras desaparecía en la habitación.

Exhaló una nueva nube

Apretó sus ojos con las yemas de los dedos, forzando las lágrimas de ira a regresar a su ser. Dejó

salir el aire sonoramente en repetidas ocasiones. Si tan solo hubiera tenido el coraje de decirle la

verdad a Hermione en vez de alejarla. Si hubiera sido menos imbecil, si la hubiera escuchado ese día … ¿Habrían tenido una oportunidad?

_**No.**_

¿Si le hubiera dicho que la amaba mas que a su propia vida, si le hubiera jurado que era la verdad, habrian podido contra todo?

_**Tal vez … mira el color de tu sangre.**_

Su sangre pura, azul, heredera de magia de antaño y un apellido de renombre, digna de

reverencias y temor, de respeto e historias junto al fuego. Corrió al escritorio en la pared opuesta

y tomó la navaja que utilizaba como abrecartas. La sacó la funda de piel negra de dragón, la

presionó sobre su muñeca y deslizó la hoja. Un hilo de sangre resbaló por su blanca piel y

comenzó a gotear para formar un pequeño charco escarlata en el parqué pulido.

Recordó haber visto ese mismo color en la piel de ella alguna vez. El mismo rojo manchando su

labio lacerado. No había suciedad, ni manchas, ni impureza. Entonces ¿Por qué la había alejado de él?

_**Busca la marca en tu brazo.**_

Levantó la manga de su túnica negra y encontró una calavera mirándolo fijo. Respiró agitadamente y se llevó el cigarro a la boca, sosteniéndolo con los labios al tiempo que con las uñas tallaba esos ojos vacíos tatuados en su piel. Volvió a tomar la daga y partió la Marca primero a la mitad, y luego en distintos lugares. Lanzó al aire un grito de dolor al sentir el increíble ardor en el brazo, el dolor en el correr de la sangre que entraba en contacto con el sello de la oscuridad a la que servía.

Cayó de rodillas con un sordo sonido al golpear el suelo con las manos, una de ellas aferrándose al abrecartas y la otra ensangrentada, enterrando las uñas en la duela del piso.

Draco volvió a gritar de rabia, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas pálidas y huesudas. El cigarrillo estaba en el suelo, el único hilo que salía de su punta tomaba forma de nuevo en una palabra de débil color gris.

Tomó aire, ahogándose con su propio llanto e inclinándose para poder respirar con menos esfuerzo.

Comenzó a toser con fuerza sin darse tiempo de volver a respirar antes de toser nuevamente. Se arrastró hasta la mesilla que tenía un vaso y una jarra de agua, pero no los alcanzó y cayó de bruces en el suelo. Sintió los pulmones pesados, atándolos al piso. Alzó los ojos nublados y alcanzó a percibir la pálida luna por el cristal de su ventana. Las estrellas titilaban tímidamente y parecían moverse de lugar.

—Siempre quise—sollozó ahogado— y esperé por alguien que pudiera ver más allá de lo que

todos notaban— se reincorporó lentamente hasta apoyarse en sus rodillas—. Que viera más que

su propio reflejo en mis ojos—no escuchó el estallido del vaso al chocar contra el parqué cuando

se apoyó en la mesa—; que conociera mi verdadero yo—se puso un nuevo cigarrillo en la boca,

sus manos ensangrentadas aún escurriendo y manchando todo lo que tocaban—sin necesidad de

que yo mismo le dijera cada detalle, Y cuando lo tuve – la deje ir …

Pansy volvió a la habitación sin avisar, aparentemente con la intención de recuperar un corazón que nunca había tenido.

—¡Draco!—exclamó al ver el desorden y al mago herido en el suelo.

Él encendió el cigarrillo y aspiró más profundamente de lo que nunca había hecho, tosiendo en el proceso. Pansy corrió hacia él y lo sostuvo para evitar que se desplomara.

—la amo …

La bruja lo miró aterrada, sin saber cómo detener el sangrado de su brazo izquierdo o ayudarlo a

respirar nuevamente, olvidando momentáneamente algo llamado _magia_. Draco se dejó caer boca

arriba, con los ojos perdidos y la pupila dilatada. Sus orbes grises perdieron el color, igual que la

vida que se le escapaba con cada suspiro.

—¡Draco!—lo llamó—¡Draco, reacciona!—vio su fin tan próximo que la habitación de pronto se sentía más fría—

El muchacho tomó aire ruidosamente, apretando los puños con el cigarro encendido dentro de

uno de ellos; no exclamó de dolor. Tosió una vez más, exhalando la última voluta de humo que le

arrancaba la vida. Sus ojos permanecieron abiertos, sin alma, con una lágrima solitaria que

resbalaba a un lado. Pansy gritó, pero él ya no pudo escucharla.

La luz se extinguió de la habitación mientras las sombras reptaban por las paredes, cubriéndolo

todo. El horror de Pansy ante la ultima mirada de Draco nunca la dejó. Flotando en el aire,

aquella nubecilla de humo, testigo mudo de las confesiones de Draco …

Pansy corrió en busca de Snape, pero ya nadie podía salvar al joven mago, sus heridas era muy

profundas …

La morocha se quedo al lado del cuerpo inerte del que habia sido su prometido, pero ante todo

su mejor amigo … Pansy vio que el rubio tenia una carta en la mano. La tomo, tenia manchas de

sangre, pero aun asi se dispuso a leerla …

_Al que le interese:_

_Todos me conocen como el frio y arrogante Draco Lucius Malfoy, el rey de slyterin … pero aunque no lo crean yo también tengo corazón, tengo sentimientos. _

_Solo una persona en este maldito castillo fue capaz de dejar de lado los prejuicios y darme su amor incondicional… _

_Quiero que sepan que la amo mas que nada en este mundo … deben pensar que soy un cinico … ¿Cómo puedo decir eso cuando yo la empuje a ese tragico destino? La verdad es que nunca deje de amarla pero mi padre me obligo a abandonarla … _

_De lo que soy culpable es de ser un cobarde, de no enfrentarme a ese asesino que llamo Padre…de no luchar por ella …de creer que al dejarla ella seguiria con su vida y seria feliz con alguien más …aunque yo me consumiera por los celos y la rabia … _

_Pero ustedes también son responsables de la muerte de lo mejor que pudo pasarle a este mugriento castillo. Fueron ustedes los que le dieron la espalda, no pueden excusarse diciendo que fueron los prejuicios, nosotros tan opuestos y tan iguales a la vez pudimos vencerlos, y darnos una oportunidad… esperábamos un hijo! …un hijo…siempre anhele convertirme en padre, pero sin ella todos los sueños que tenia para el futuro quedaron vacios, sin sentido, se esfumaron como el humo … _

_Tenía una vida que muchos de ustedes envidiaban, tenia muchísimo dinero y me acostaba con cualquiera que se cruzara en mi camino… hasta que un día un ángel entro en mi vida, ella me cambio por completo, me amo como nunca antes nadie lo había hecho … me amo por lo que era y no por mis riquezas o mi apellido, me amo a pesar de ser una serpiente fría y arrogante … pero yo no tuve el valor suficiente como para luchar, para aguantar…para rebelarme contra lo que una vez fue mi orgullo y ahora es una maldición, una carga …mi origen …si no fuese un sangre pura seria la persona mas feliz de la tierra, estaría con ella y con mi bebe …aun no puedo creer que soy padre … _

_¿Cuándo dejo de interesarme lo que parecía la vida perfecta? Esa es una pregunta que me atormenta todos los dias de mi vida, necesite de mucho tiempo para darme cuenta que todo dejo de ser importante cuando me enamore de Hermione Jane Granger … cuando deje de lado todos los estupidos prejuicios ... ¿Por qué les importo tanto que yo fuera un sangre limpia y ella una sangre sucia? … ¿Por qué no quisieron que fuéramos felices¿Por qué no vieron que yo la amaba? … _

_Tal vez piensen que sigo siendo un cobarde, ya no me importa lo que digan… por primera vez voy a hacer lo que quiero! _

_Espero que siempre nos recuerden pero no como victimas de la injusticia si no como dos personas que dejaron de lado el odio y trataron de ser felices contra la adversidad… LOS ODIO POR NO DEJARNOS SER FELICES! _

_Draco L. Malfoy_

Pansy no podia contener las lagrimas.

Lo que nunca nadie pudo entender fue como pudieron dejarse cegar por el odio … ¿como

pudieron empujar a estos jóvenes al suicidio¿Por qué no los dejaron estar juntos? …

Harry, Ron y Ginny no podian perdonarse el haberla dejado sola …

El ambiente nunca volvio a ser el mismo sin Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy … El castillo

estaba sumido, en lo que parecia ser, una depresión permanente **…**


End file.
